This Is Our Fairy Tale
by Mr. Ken the Black Cat
Summary: Samantha and Haruhi were close friends as children. Unexpectedly Sam moved away at the age of six. Now she's back and attending Ouran along with Haruhi. What will happen when the two meet again? Might go to M with later chaps.
1. Chapter 1

Okay. So this story used to be on my _Its-in-your-eyes_ account as Friends to Lovers. I changed the title to something more original. well, I love Ouran and I started watching it for a second time today. So I thought; instead of just making a new one. I'll finish where I left off on that one. So, I did a little editing _(I noticed a lot of spelling mistakes later on x.x ii fixed it so it's easier to read.)_ I also needed a break from my Modern Day Romance story. Lol. ii'm not really in any mood to write any lemons either. I just want **Haruhi love** xDD

I'm not sure how long I will keep writing this one. **O**r how the pairings will go. It all depends on the feed back I get. thanks to those four people that read it while it was on my other account. xD

Also, it might go M in later chapters. For now, it stays T for _language_, _violence_, and _minor sexual themes_.

**OC alert is in affect. You have been warned.**

_(( By the way;; just because ii'm writing my Ouran one, does not mean that I'll bring my CSI: Miami ones back to life. For now, they're on permanent hiatus. I've lost all inspiration for their plots. Sorry. ))_

* * *

**The Reunion of Lost Hearts**

It was a bright morning at Ouran Academy as the students started piling onto the school grounds. Some lingered outside to soak up the warm sunlight, while others chatted in the halls and classrooms of Ouran. One particular student was leaning against the outside wall, the shadow from a near by tree giving off a cool coat around her. Her name happened to be Haruhi Fujioka. Her appearance consisted of the male's uniform instead of the females, which was quite odd since she was female. In fact, she really appeared to be a boy. Her hair was short, her chest was probably an A, and she was very skinny. She definitely could pass as a boy at anytime.

Everyone knew she belonged to the Host Club, that's how she became so popular. But only a select few new that he was actually very much a she. She had been in the Host Club for sometime now, though at the beginning she never chose to be. Because of certain events that unfolded, she had to pay off a debt, and by doing so; she had been forced into the Host Club. However, by this time, she had grown quite attached to the Hosts of the club and opted to stay after her debt was paid off in full. Though, she hadn't told anyone yet.

The wind softly brushed Haruhi's bangs as she opened her eyes to peer around the semi crowded school grounds. She appeared to be waiting for someone. Then something caught her eye. Quietly she turned her head towards the direction of a some-what familiar face. Another girl, dressed in the male's uniform, seemed to be aimlessly wandering about.

'_She really did decide to wear the boy's… I guess she's too tomboy for the girl's frilly uniform.' _Haruhi chuckled to herself as she stepped away from the wall.

The other girl stopped for a moment, trying to read a small piece of paper in her hand. Her long chestnut hair was pulled up into a tight bun, letting a few think strands hang loosely at the sides of her face. Her dark sapphire eyes glazed over the huge building in front of her as she looked up. She was about the same height as Haruhi, perhaps an inch shorter. However, her chest wasn't flat and you could tell right away that she was female.

Haruhi raised her voice enough for the stranger to hear, "Sam-chan! Over here!"

The girl, now known as Sam-chan, whirled around with a large grin on her face. She dashed towards her friend and with such power, leaped into Haruhi's opened arms. Haruhi had to struggle greatly to keep her balance as they collided in a warm embrace.

"It's been forever!" Sam-chan squealed as she let go of Haruhi, still grasping her by the shoulders.

"Only ten years at most…" Haruhi chuckled in a playful saracstic manner.

"Oh, really. Feels more like ten thousand!" Sam-chan put an emphasis on thousand.

Haruhi's smile just grew as she yanked her friend into another hug.

"It's really great to have you back in Japan. How was America anyway?" Haruhi asked as she led Sam-chan towards the entrance of the Academy.

"It was awesome! But I missed you so much, Haru-sama!" She sighed, clinging to one of Haruhi's arm.

"I missed you too. But you have to give me all the details at Lunch!" Haruhi ordered, excited to learn about a native country. Sam-chan agreed, nodding a bunch of times.

"Attention, students…" The teacher began as they all went to their seats. "We have a transfer student with us." He gazed around the classroom as the students began to whisper to their neighbors. He coughed sternly, silencing them all. "She's a transfer student from America, though she knows Japanese very well." He added.

Reluctantly Sam slipped through the door and stood at the front, her head low. "Why don't you tell the boys and girls your name, miss?" He smiled down at her. She gulped, slowing picking her head up. Everyone's eyes were glued to her and she felt uneasy.

"Samantha Valentino." She spat out quickly, avoiding their gazes as if they were poisonous. Haruhi sat at the back end, smiling nervously.

'_She sure hasn't changed. So scared around other people. I wonder how she survived without me in America.'_ She thought to herself as she watched her friend fidgeting around.

"Now, where can we seat you…?" The teacher trailed off.

"I wanna sit by Haruhi!" She spoke up suddenly, making everyone, including the teacher, jump.

"Alright. Alright." A sweat bead slid down the back of the teacher's head.

"Hai." She nodded, jogging to the back and taking a seat beside Haruhi.

"Seems that girl knows Haruhi…" A twin boy whispered to his brother. The twins' golden eyes flashed over Sam's figure as she was giggling beside Haruhi. The bell for the first periods rang out as the students hurriedly left the room.

"My father managed to arrange it so we have most classes together." Sam said happily. "I'm glad." Haruhi nodded, pulling her friend out of the room by her wrist.

"Haruhi! Who's your friend?" Kaoru and Hikaru suddenly appeared in front of the two after third period. Their eyes seemed to twinkle mischievously as they watched the two squirm.

Haruhi gulped uneasily as she maneuvered Sam-chan protectively behind her. "She's an old friend…" She choked out, feeling their gaze burning through her and into the frail girl behind her.

"Oh?" The two leaned closer, curiosity peeking with every moment.

"Yeah. Uh, Sam-chan… This is Kaoru and Hikaru…" Haruhi smiled as she nervously introduced them to her. She nodded from behind her friend.

"No need to be afraid." Kaoru moved around behind them. Sam jumped, her back against Haru's now.

Haruhi sighed heavily, "Leave her alone, guys. Anyway. We have to get to class." She grabbed Sam's wrist and yanked her away from the vial twins. They watched the two leave, gazing suspiciously at each other.

"Scary. Scary." Sam sighed as Haruhi and she stood in the lunch line.

"Yes, they are. You have no idea how scary and devious they can get." She also sighed, both looking worn from the twins.

"It's really nice of you to buy me lunch, Sam-chan." She perked up a bit, smiling faintly.

"No problem. I didn't realize you only ate bentos. From now on, you eat lunch with me!" Sam cheerfully smiled as they got their lunches.

There was an open table in the corner and the two decided to take it. As they sat and talked gleefully about Sam's journey to America, a pair of dim purple eyes watched them.

"Kyoya-sempai… Who's that girl that's sitting with Haruhi?" A blond haired boy pouted as he turned to a black hair boy. The other boy pushed his glasses up, assessing the girl's figure. "Samantha Valentino of the Valentino branch. High Italian mafia based business the father owns. My father knows him personally." The one known as Kyoya, finally answered.

"What's her connection with Haruhi?" He then asked. "Old friends." Hikaru and Kaoru answered, seemingly appearing out of nowhere. "How do you know that?" The blond one blinked. "We asked." Kaoru shrugged simply.

"Tamaki… Haruhi's glaring at us." Hikaru pointed out. Everyone's attention was turned to the glaring girl. She seemed quite upset that they were just gawking at her and her friend. Quietly she stood up, leaving her tray, Sam right behind her. They left the lunchroom. A frightened Tamaki was left crying in the 'corner of woe'.

"Well, I have to head to the Host Club, as much as I don't feel like it today." Haruhi sighed rather grumpily.

"Why can't you just skip a day? That Kyoya guy really wouldn't add to your debt, would he?" Sam cocked a skeptical brow.

Haruhi just shuddered at the thought and Sam understood right away. "Well then. I'll see you tomorrow, okay?" She smiled, hugging her best friend tightly.

"Aye. We can hang out after school tomorrow if you want." Haruhi happily invited. Sam nodded excitedly before bidding her friend a far well.

Slowly Haruhi turned the doorknob to the Third Music Room. Like usual, thousands of red petals flew at her, wrapping her in their flowery scent. "I'm here." She announced annoyed as she took a step in.

"Who was that strange girl?" Tamaki practically attacked Haruhi with questions. "None of your business." She brushed him off as she walked passed him and to the customers that had designated her for today.

"But… But… Haruhi!" Tamaki wailed after her. She continued to ignore his whining as best she could.

Kyoya was off in the corner scribbling notes down on his clipboard as Honey and Mori were talking with customers. Hikaru and Kaoru were doing their 'twincest' thing for their own customers, though Kaoru seemed a little preoccupied. "Kaoru-kun? What's wrong?" One of the girls asked out of concern. "Huh? Oh, it's nothing…" Kaoru smiled reassuringly. "Are you sure, Kaoru?" Hikaru leaned forward, tipping his brother's chin up towards him. "Yes, Hikaru… I'm sure." Kaoru's eyes flooded with such emotion. The three girls burst into squeals and giggles at the very sight of 'twincest'. Though it seemed Haruhi's own mind was elsewhere as well. She just seemed to nod to the girls' questions and chitchat, her eyes half closed as her mind went to another place. Soon it was time for the day to close. Haruhi left the Host Club before anyone could attack her with more questions.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 02 is dedicated** to my first reviewer for this story;;  
_RandomFun_  
Thank chu soooo much for the review!

For my **first alert** to this story;;  
Natchi822

Thank you both!

;heart;

* * *

**Meeting of the ****Outrageous**** Minds**

A week had passed since Sam had transferred to Ouran High School. Haruhi had been bombarded everyday with questions about her, though she tried her best to stay away from the subject. She also did her best to keep the Host Club away from Sam and likewise for her. Sam-chan had transferred to Ouran for two reasons.

One being; so she was able to see Haruhi on a regular basis and the other so she could study for the exams that she needed to pass in order to achieve her goal. Now her goal, like Haruhi's, was to become a prominent lawyer. Her father and step-mother said she didn't need to go to Ouran and that they could support her. Though she didn't take them up on their offer, which she had her reasons for. Now it was Haruhi's job to make sure they both achieved their goals. Together they would open up a Law Firm and make their deceased mothers proud. Easier said then done.

Haruhi walked through the courtyard, heading to the Academy. The birds lively chirped in the trees that cluttered the side of the brick pathway. A soft breeze was aroused as some girls gawked at Haruhi. Suddenly a rush of foot steps interrupted the peacefulness.

"Haruhi-kun!" A small voice came from behind Haruhi.

Before she could turn she was latched onto by a shadowy figure. Sam-chan had her legs wrapped around Haruhi's waist and her arms around her friend's neck. Though she was gentle while clinging dearly.

"Ah! Good morning, Sam-chan." Haruhi greeted brightly as Sam hopped off of her.

"Morning!" She moved beside her, a pleasant smile creasing her lips.

"How was the Host Club?" She inquired curiously as they walked the halls of Ouran.

"Eventful as usual. Tamaki-senpai was dorky and clumsy while serving the guests." Haruhi sighed of embarrassment as she recalled yesterday's events. Sam merely chuckled quietly.

"Oh, that reminds me. Do you want to hang out after school?" Haruhi blinked.

"Hai!" Sam answered quickly nodding her head.

"Good. Then it'll be a coffee date." Haruhi couldn't help, but chuckle.

"Haru-chan!" A small blonde boy came running at the two as they walked into their classroom.

"Honey-senpai. Why are you here?" She looked down at him.

He was smiling greatly, a pink bunny in his arms. "We were dropping off papers to your teacher!" He answered excitedly.

A tall black haired boy loomed over him. "Oh, Mori-senpai… You too?" Haruhi blinked, looking up. "Yeah." He answered simply.

"You must be Sam-chan!" Honey squealed, turning to the girl beside Haruhi.

"Hai." She nodded, blinking curiously.

"Wow! You're so kawaii!" Honey yelped, beginning to jump up and down. "Thank you." Her cheeks blushed slightly before she shook her head. "You're awfully small…" She leaned down towards him. She reached out and ruffled his golden blonde locks. "And kawaii too." She added with a small smile. Honey's face seemed to light up with happiness. Sam-chan blinked, leaning away from him now because he seemed to be glowing.

"We must go." Mori spoke up. "Aw. Okay! It was nice meeting you, Sam-chan!" Honey squealed again, bouncing passed them. "Yea." Mori nodded, walking out as well.

"Scary!" Sam-chan clung to Haruhi's arm as soon as the two boys had left the classroom. Haruhi chuckled lightly, "Yeah. Honey-senpai's always hyper and Mori-senpai's always silent." The teacher suddenly waltzed in and told everyone to take their appropriate seat.

Haruhi and Sam went their separate ways after Lunch like usual. As soon as Haruhi was in the Host's room, Tamaki began to ask questions. "When are you going to bring your friend here? When? When? We should meet! Daddy needs to approve who you hang out with!" He rambled on and on. Haruhi just stood there with a look of 'why me' on her face.

"Maybe this girl is more then just a friend to Haruhi-kun?" A female voice spoke up.

Everyone turned to one of the guests. Her hair was a flowing blonde, her eyes a deep emerald. She stood poised and sophisticated as she pushed a stray piece of golden hair behind her ear. "What? That's not possible!" Tamaki roared over dramatically. Haruhi just blinked, wondering about this new girl.

"Princess Amari. I don't think Samantha would be Haruhi's type." Kyoya pushed his glasses up on his nose as he spoke. A sweat bead slid down the back of Haruhi's head as her eyes narrowed slightly, _'What the heck is that suppose to mean?'_ She wondered to herself.

"I suppose you're right, Kyoya-kun. Someone like that girl wouldn't be good enough for Haruhi-kun. Though Haruhi-kun is a mere commoner, that girl is far too outrageous for him. She belongs to a violent family which means her life will probably only lead to violence. We wouldn't want our Haruhi-kun to end up in a rut with that female." She spoke on, like she knew everything.

Haruhi clenched her fists, looking down. She could feel herself growing angry as much as she didn't want to. _'Who is this person to talk about someone like that? She doesn't even know Sam or her family.'_ Haruhi's temper grew. She was about to open her mouth to contradict everything Amari had stated when a knock on the door interrupted her.

Sam-chan opened the door, immediately she was flooded with the scent of roses as petals floated around her. Her raised her forearm to protect herself from them as she stepped in, the door shutting behind her.

"Uh… Excuse me. I was looking for Haruhi…" Her delicate voice was quiet and shy as she looked down.

When Haruhi saw Sam-chan, her anger quickly subsided, "Yes, Sam-chan?"

Sam perked up at the sound of Haruhi's voice. "Mr. Takanata told me to bring you some papers you need for the next Chemistry class." She smiled, running towards Haruhi, the papers gripped to her chest.

Suddenly something tripped her, sending the papers scattering onto the carpeted floor, and making her fall face first. "Ah! Sam-chan! Are you alright?" Haruhi pushed passed Amari and the others.

Sam-chan sat on her legs, sniffling as she rubbed her forehead. A round red mark was in the middle where she had smacked her head. "Yea. I think. I just smushed my brain." She laughed goofily.

Haruhi brushed Sam's tears away from the corner of her eyes as she just laughed. "Here, Sam-chan." Someone held out a damp rag in front of the girl's face. Her eyes traveled up to the concerned face of Honey. "Oh, thank you." She went to reach out to grasp the rag, but before she could; Honey pressed it gentle against the mark.

He smiled brighter, keeping it held against her forehead. Sam just blinked as all of the guests burst into squeals because of Honey's cuteness. The next thing she knew, she was lifted off the ground and back onto her feet by some strong arms.

She turned her head to look up at Mori. "Uh, thank you…" She said uneasily. "Yeah." He answered like normal before Honey jumped onto his back, smiling brightly down at the shy girl.

Sam moved closer to Haruhi's body, feeling Haruhi was the only one she could trust. It was part of her nature though. Not to trust those around her except for the ones from her past. It seemed Haruhi was the only one though. With a soft chuckle Haruhi led her shaken friend to an empty table and sat her down there.

Tamaki was the next to approach her, a rose in hand. "How unfortunate for a beautiful lady such as yourself to have an unsightly mark upon your perfect complexion!" He leaned in so close that she could feel his breath on her.

"H… Haruhi…" She shuddered, moving as far back into the chair as she could. "Baka. Leave her alone." Haruhi scolded, bringing a tea set, and setting it down on the table. Sam-chan was obviously not into Tamaki's moves which caused Tamaki to revert over to his 'corner of woe'. Haruhi gently poured the tea into two cups, offering her companion one.

Sam-chan still held the clothe to her head as she sipped her tea. "So… This is it." She said after a moment, her eyes flowing over her surroundings.

"Yup. This is where I am forced to spend most of my time." Haruhi sighed in frustration.

"What? You don't like it, Haruhi!?" Tamaki started all over dramatic again. "So that's Tamaki…." Sam sweat dropped as she watched him fling himself around; rambling about Haruhi not liking him anymore.

"The little one's Honey, and the tall one is Mori." She stated, pointing at the two. "Hai. Hai." Haruhi nodded a few times.

"Um, then Hikaru and Kaoru are the twins… So that leaves the boy that's been scribbling notes down to be Kyoya." She analyzed.

"Bingo!" Both the twins smiled brightly. Kyoya looked up from his notes, perking a brow in the process. _'Odd. Everything was moving so quickly… From when she entered…. She never looked in my direction. How did she know about my writing?'_ He thought to himself. He could feel himself becoming even more intrigued by this girl. Kyoya's eyes traveled from Sam and Haruhi to the cold glaring figure of Amari. It looked like Amari was about to say something, but some female customers interrupted her.

They had wandered over to Haruhi and Sam, smiling tenderly at them. "Um… Miss Samantha… Are you alright?" The shyer of the two inquired, letting her gaze drop to the floor. "Hai. I'm fine, thank you." She reassured them, "Oh...And please call me Sam..." She added just a bit nervous. "I… I wanted to know…" The other began, her cheeks slightly pink, "Well… I mean to say… You look super cute with Haruhi!" Both of them burst out, both the girls were blushing madly as they spoke.

Everyone's eyes widened in the room. They all just stared it shock as the words sunk into their brains.

"Now that you mention it…" Another female spoke up.

"Yea. They do!" Some others giggled.

Haruhi and Sam-chan looked at each other before giggling also. "Aw… Haru-kun… I told you we were the cutest couple…" Sam began, a blush upon her pale skin. "Why of course, my love." Haruhi played along, taking Sam into her arms. Every girl in the room erupted into fits of giggles and squeals of ultimate pleasure. Everyone except Amari; who was glaring daggers at the two.

As the day drew to an end, Sam-chan was heading towards the door when Honey came running up to her, jumping onto her back. "Sam-chan? Will you come back tomorrow and play with us?" He asked as his eyes seemed to sparkle.

"Um… If it's alright… I guess." She answered shyly.

"Absolutely! Any friend of Haruhi's is a friend of ours!" Tamaki cut in, his hands on his hips, as a smile was on his lips.

Sam-chan nodded. Honey jumped off of her as she waved goodbye to them and left.

"Haruhi?" Tamaki turned to Haruhi. She was cleaning off a table. "Yea?" "Are you really in love with Sam-chan?" His eyes went all big and chibi.

"No, baka. We're just best friends." Haruhi sighed, thinking how stupid Tamaki could get. "Goodie!" Tamaki glomped her from behind as she just sighed more. "Where's Kyoya?" Hikaru and Kaoru looked around.

The sun was setting as the halls of Ouran were deserted. Sam looked at the elegant floor as she walked throughout the lonely building. The setting sun cast a delicate light on the side of her body, her shadow seeming to dance beside her. She came to a stop when she sensed someone near her. Carefully she lifted her head to meet the cold eyes of Kyoya. There was a slight pause before she spoke up, "Mr. Ootori?"

He pushed his classes up a bit, "Hai. You don't need to be so formal around me." He smiled though she could tell it was a fake one right away.

"I rather keep it formal." She smiled, her smile quite odd. Though Kyoya couldn't put his thumb on it right now.

"Did you want something? Or are you just passing by?" She interrupted his thoughts, not giving him time to process anything.

"I just wanted to compliment you on your eyes." He said rather quickly, "They're sharp." She shifted slightly, tucking her books under her one arm. "Why thank you." He looked out the window at the sun set. "Were you trained? Or does it come natural with…" He trailed off, trying to put the words into context without offending her. "With my History." She finished for him, catching him off guard. "You know. You shouldn't judge by someone's past or their family's past. It may be true that there are a large number in a family that follow the tradition. But there's always the black sheep that strays from the herd." She spoke as she walked passed him, "Just a thought." She added before disappearing around the corner. Kyoya roughly pushed his glasses up before heading back to the Host Club.


	3. Chapter 3

_Woo. Introducing two new OCs, yay.  
XD_

Gosh, I'm so freakin' tired.  
x.x  
I'm really sick too.  
D';  
I got backaches, headaches, chest pains, throwing up.  
You name it, I seem to have it. .-.  
But I shall not fail you all!  
I'll keep updating, I promise.  
;.;

* * *

**Two of a...Kind? I Don't Think So.**

The fluffy white clouds shifted through the delicate blue sky on this bright morning. There was a fresh due on the green blades of grass as students shuffled into class. Many didn't want to, they rather be out in the warm sunlight. Whispers soon spread through the halls as two newer students entered. The one seemed out of place at Ouran because of her unique style, while the other seemed perfect here.

The female student walked with one hand in the pocket of her pants. Yes, she too, wore the Male's Uniform over the Female's. While the other was a boy. He seemed to wink at every girl that glanced his way. Both were very proud looking. The male held his head a little higher then the female's, though she was shorter then the male by a few inches. She was about Haruhi's height. Her midnight hair was pulled back into a slick pony tail and her bangs covered her one eye. Her eyes seemed cold and calculating, perhaps a glimpse into her inner mind. What was definitely different was the fact that she wore black nail polish. The other girl's seemed to whisper about this the most, some seemed disgusted while other's thought it was pretty neat.

Now, the male. He was a bit different then the girl. His hair was a slick black as well. His eyes were the deepest emerald and seemed to gleam when the sun hit them. He wore a cocky smile on his lips and was sort of tall, but not as tall as Tamaki. He, perhaps, was the twin's height. The girl's almost seemed to swoon over him from the time he waltz through the door. The boy's on the other hand seemed to sneer because of his popularity.

"Where are we Corey?" The female spoke up, her voice slightly irritated.

"I don't know. I think we take a left up here." He pointed; blinking.

"You keep saying left and it seems like we're going in complete circles!" She erupted with annoyance.

"Well excuse me, Jessica! Why don't you try and be the leader?" He rolled his eyes as he crossed his arms.

"Why would I want to lead someone as stupid as you!?" She screeched.

"What did you say!?" He glared. Both got in each other's faces, screaming every insult they could think of.

"Um… Excuse me…" A voice came from behind the two arguing teens. "What?!" They both hissed.

Honey-senpai squeaked, jumping backwards and falling onto his butt. "I…I…" Tears began to come to his eyes as he tried to speak up.

"See what you did! You made the brat cry!" Jessica glared angrily.

"Honey-senpai…" A female voice came from behind them all.

"Sami-chan!" Honey jumped up, his eyes gleaming with utter happiness.

"Hai. Hai." She then turned her attention to Corey and Jessica.

"Can we help you?" She cocked a brow as Honey slid onto her back. "Yea. We're looking for.. The Third.. Music Room?" Jessica crossed her arms, still glaring at Corey out of the corner of her eye. "Oh. Honey and I are headed there now. Follow us." Sam-chan instructed, turning, and walking up the stairs. Jessica threw a look at Corey before beginning to climb the beautiful staircase.

Within moments they found their selves in front of the Third Music Room. The huge beautifully incrusted doors beckoned them to enter. Sam reached out, grabbing a hold of the golden doorknob. She pushed it open as the same bright light shown out at them. It was almost like a guiding light to paradise.

"What the…" Jessica moved her hand to shield her eyes against its brightness. Then red rose petals encircled them in their grasp, tickling their exposed flesh. Corey was in utter awe as they stepped into the elegant room. What they saw next was unexpected.

The twins were appearing to be in a romantic embrace as girls squealed. Tamaki was wooing a beautiful woman into his arms. Kyoya was just explaining about the up coming Spring Dance. Mori was quiet as usual, just listening to the woman talk about his looks. And Haruhi was serving tea.

"Oh my God. What the fuck!?" Jessica's jaw dropped. Corey's eyes looked like they were glued open. Everyone seemed to stop what they were doing to look over at the new comers. Sam-chan and Honey-senpai had found their way over to Mori-senpai's table.

"Welcome beautiful princess!" Tamaki exclaimed as he waltzed over to Jess. "What?" Jess cocked a brow as she looked skeptically at Tamaki.

"Such a beautiful woman was guided into our paradise? What a wonderful gift from God! And she brought a servant too!" Tamaki took Jess's hands into his own as his eyes sparkled.

"A servant?!" Corey screamed angrily. "I'm not a servant! I'm Corey Mezuki! The beautifulest man in Japan." He spoke; clearly full of himself.

Haruhi, Sam-chan, and Jess just shivered, a 'yeah right' look on their faces.

"Uh oh! My lord has a rival." The twins appeared out of no where.

Tamaki twitched. "I'm the beautifulest man alive!" He glared.

"You?! You're not even half my beauty!" Corey scoffed.

"Why… You…" Tamaki looked like he was about to punch Corey out. Luckily Kyoya stepped in, "Now, now. This is in polite in front of the ladies. Mr. Mezuki. Ms. Mustang. Would you please take a seat? We'll serve you the tea." With that, Tamaki returned to his guests at once as the newcomers took their seats.

"I'm sorry about that. There's a lot of weirdoes in here." Haruhi approached them with a slight smile on.

Jessica watched her for a moment, her cold eyes gliding over Haruhi's features. "So I noticed." Corey spoke up, fixing his jacket so it was straight again. Haruhi could feel Jess's eyes on her as she smiled very nervously. "May I get you anything?" She spoke up quickly.

"Ah. Tea would be nice." Corey nodded as he peered around the Host Club. "Hai." Haruhi nodded and left.

"So what exactly is this place?" Jess carefully picked up her tea cup when Haruhi came back. "The Host Club is a place where men entertain women." Haruhi sweat dropped, knowing how wrong that sounded. "Prostitution?" Jess raised a brow. "Absolutely not!" Tamaki suddenly appeared beside Haruhi. "It's sort of like that." Haruhi sighed.

"WHAT?! Haruhi! How can you think such a thing!?" Tamaki squealed mortified by Haruhi's accusation. "Someone's a drama king..." Jess mumbled under her breath as she casually looked away when Tamaki gave her 'puppy eyes'.

"Haruhi-kun!" Sam-chan glomped the girl from behind.

Haruhi stumbled forward, trying desperately not to lose control of the tray of tea. "Careful." She sighed as Sam slid off of her and bowed in apology. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to cause you trouble, Haruhi-kun." She looked down, feeling quiet ashamed.

"Ah. It's alright. It's nothing, really!" Haruhi sat the tray down on Corey and Jess's table. She then gave her friend a comforting hug as she led her to another spot.

"Are those two going out?" Corey inquired curiously.

"No! No! No!" Tamaki, Kaoru, and Hikaru rang out in unison. There was an odd urgency in their voices that caught Jess's attention. "But that doesn't mean Haruhi's gay! He's very manly!" Tamaki quickly spoke up. "Yup. Yup. Manly Haruhi!" Both the twins smiled nervously. "Oh... Really..." Jess slowly stood up, clearly skeptical.

Just as she was about to ask Haruhi to join them; the bell announcing activities were over, rang out. Quickly the Host Club ushered everyone out of their room, sending any unanswered questions out the door along with Jessica and Corey.


	4. Chapter 4

**Theme:** Fluffiness & some panties! xDD

_Sorry about the long delay.  
But I totally forgot I had written chapter four.  
xD  
I was completely surprised when I found it in moi folder.  
:D_

* * *

**Raindrop Kisses**

It was a cloudy day at Ouran High School. Most students stayed inside; afraid they might get caught in the rain if they were the wander out from their safe haven. The gray clouds seemed to cause a depression in the Host Club and their customers.

"We're gonna have to work extra hard to make our customers happy!" Tamaki thrust his fist into the air energetically. Unfortunately, none of the other hosts shared his gleefulness.

Mori and Honey sat at their usual table; Honey eating his cakes at a slow pace though. Mori, stoned faced as usual. Hikaru and Kaoru, sat with their fan-girls; though they weren't really into doing their 'twincest' bit. Kyoya sat at a table off to the side, typing away on his laptop. Haruhi was serving tea to a group of smiling girls; whom began asking her questions about her relationship with Sam-Chan. For some odd reason; she felt fine telling her tale to the girls. It was different with the Host Club though, she felt they'd purposely get in the way.

"So how long have you two been friends?" A chestnut haired girl asked eagerly. "Since we were children. We went to the same school together; even though we led very different lives." Haruhi spoke as she took a seat across from the three.

"Oh wow, it's just like Hikaru and Kaoru's forbidden love." A short haired girl's eyes sparkled majestically. _'I think they misunderstood…'_ Haruhi thought with a twitch of her eyebrow.

"How much are you guys together?" A long haired blond asked; breaking Haruhi's warped thoughts. "We see each other often. I've been meaning to spend time with her after school, but the Host Club seems to take up a good bit of my time." Haruhi let out a tired sigh.

"Oh dear! That's so sad." One girl almost shrieked, the other two's eyes were filling up with crystal tears.

_'Crud…'_ Haruhi thought. Quickly she spoke up, "But I'm just happy to see her in school." All three girls sighed blissfully in unison.

"Haruhi seems like the only one that can keep the customers happy." Kaoru whispered to his brother. Hikaru nodded; looking over the glum girls in front of them.

As the still tense moments passed; Tamaki tried desperately to cheer up everyone, including his gloomy hosts, by all methods he could think of. All failed.

* * *

So the hosts, and customers, continued to sit around down and bored out of their minds. That is; until a small knock at the door caused the silence to be broken. The well-know figure of Sam slipped in through the opened door. Her voice was caught in her throat as she realized all eyes in the large room were glued to her petite figure. Her back was pressed tightly against the door, her legs almost shaking.

Hikaru and Kaoru didn't leave their seats, but Honey-Senpai flung himself from one of the girl's lap and stampeded towards poor frightened Sam. She was like an antelope caught in the lion's sight. Honey bounded at her and would have collided with the frail girl if it wasn't for Mori-Senpai. He grabbed Honey up in mid-air and held him still as he kicked and squirmed towards Sam. Sam-Chan let out a relieved sigh as she slumped down the door to the carpeted floor.

"Sam-Chan!" Haruhi rushed from her seat to her startled friend. She bent down on one kneel; placing her hand comfortably on Sam's shoulder. "Are you alright?"

Sam nodded slowly, "Y-Yeah." She looked towards Haruhi with an edgy smile. Haruhi soothingly grabbed Sam by her forearm and helped her to her feet; steadying her carefully. "I'm sorry, Sami-Chan! I didn't mean to frighten you." Honey said; ashamed as Mori set him back down.

"Ah! Nothing to be sorry for. You were just excited…" Sam reassured the gloomy boy,_ 'Though, I don't why…'_ She thought on the negative side. Upon actually noticing everyone; she then spoke, "Why's it seem like everyone is down in the dumps?"

"It's because of the weather." One girl spoke up. Her group nodding dimly. "Ah. Well, it's gotten cloudier and it looks like rain." Sam stated the obvious; not helping anyone feel better.

At the mention of rain came the thought of thunder to Haruhi. So it was then that Haruhi dragged Sam from Honey and Mori, and forced her down onto a couch that was placed off to the side. Sam stared up at Haruhi, confusion showing through her deep sapphire eyes. In fact; everyone stared in confusion at the natural rookie. "I'll get us some coffee." Haruhi chirped; making everyone even more suspicious.

As Haruhi skittered off to prepare some fresh coffee quickly, the twins made their presence known.

"Haruhi acts completely different with you." Hikaru stated, leaning on the back of the couch.

"She acts more like a boy around you then any of our customers." Kaoru added, also leaning on the couch.

"Huh?" Sam blinked.

"She's so protective." Both spoke in unison.

"Yeah." Sam-Chan giggled. Her action caused the twin's intrigue to rise.

"And that doesn't bother you?" Kaoru raised a brow; leaning closer to the girl.

His movement made her inch back, "Not at all."

"Why's that?" Hikaru also leaned in close, following his brother's actions. And, she leaned back again. "Because if Haruhi was a boy; I'd be in love with her." Her blunt statement had the twins speechless and practically in awe.

"Sorry to keep you…" Haruhi trailed off as she returned, the tray in hand. "What are you two doing?" She eyed the twins in a guarded manner. Kaoru was the first to regain his voice, "Just talking." He shrugged calmly. "Well, go talk to your guests." Haruhi demanded with a glare.

"Spoiled sport." They both spoke; walking back to their table. Hikaru cast a glance over his shoulder towards the girls, watching as Haruhi was careful to hand the cup to Sam.

The two girls chatted as customers shot them glances now and then.

"Are you afraid of the storm?" Sam lowered her voice, so only Haruhi would be able to hear the conversation. Haruhi bit her bottom lip and just nodded very slowly. "I have an idea." Sam continued, catching Haruhi's interest. "You have to play along though." She fought the urge to smirk. "A-Alright." Haruhi felt slightly nervous that her friend could be thinking something devious.

"I hope pop's isn't gonna be mad…" Sam mumbled. Haruhi quirked a brow.

Sam took a deep breath, made sure no one except Haruhi was watching, and then did a very painful task. She completely dumped the contents of her very hot cup onto her lap. Quickly she jumped to her feet yelping in pain and flailing her arms every-which-way. Haruhi seemed shocked until she remembered what she needed to do. "Clumsy girl!" Haruhi scolded loudly. "Sorry, Tamaki-Senpai. I have to take her to the nurse!" She called, running out the door with Sam right behind her before Tamaki, or anyone else for that matter, could even breathe.

* * *

"That was so very stupid! Stupid! Stupid! STUPID! Did I say it was stupid? It was STUPID!" Haruhi screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Hai. Hai. But it saved your butt, now didn't it?" Sam shrugged casually.

They had made it to the nurses office, and now Sam was sitting on one of the beds, pants-less, and holding a large icepack to her lap. "We don't even know if it will rain! And if it were to rain, there might not be thunder!" Haruhi continued to lecture.

And just as she spoke, the rain began to pour. The pelting could be heard all throughout the school. Haruhi stared blankly as her friend wore a smug smile.

Sam casually tossed the icepack onto the near by table and climbed under the sheets. "The nurse probably won't be back for a few hours. She always gets occupied with that art teacher. I think they're having a fling." Sam yawned, covering her mouth.

"How do you know that?" Haruhi raised a questioning brow, "You haven't been here that long…"

"It's pretty obvious." Sam pulled the covers up to cover her nose and only expose her eyes.

Before Haruhi could answer a sudden bolt of lightening caused her to tense up. Sam sat up abruptly; all too well she knew her friend's fear of storms.

"Haru-Chan?" She pulled the covers away from herself, opening them up to welcome her. Haruhi didn't need a second, she flung herself into Sam's arms; shoving her flat on her back. Haruhi's body was trembling violently; the fear coursing through her veins. She buried her face against Sam's chest, making a very tiny noise. Almost like a kitten. Sam-Chan wrapped her arms, along with the blanket, around Haruhi's shivering frame in a very loving embrace. "There, there." She muttered, closing her eyes.

* * *

During the storm, apparently both girls had fallen asleep. The rain had sense ceased. Haruhi was the first to wake. Somehow Haruhi had made her way out of Sam-Chan's arms while they slept, and now the situation was reversed. She had her arms wrapped tightly around the delicate girl; her chin placed gently on Sam's head.

"So this is their relationship." A sudden voice caused Haruhi's sleepy eyes to widen greatly. She twisted her neck around to look over her shoulder. The familiar eyes of Hikaru and Kaoru gazed mischievously towards her.  
"It's not like that!" Haruhi almost blushed, but held her cool position.

"Doesn't seem like that." They chimed. Haruhi sat up, "We fell asleep, that's all. Anyway, what are you two doing here?" She tried to change the subject quickly.

"Looking for you. You disappeared two hours ago, you know." Kaoru smiled pleasantly. Hikaru, on the other hand, moved to sit on the edge of Haruhi's bed. "Now we know why."

"Shut up! I said it's not like that." Haruhi sent a chilling glare towards the twin. "So defensive…" Hikaru taunted with a malice smile. "Don't worry. We won't tell anyone." Kaoru spoke up, his voice rang true. Haruhi couldn't fight with Kaoru.

"Haruhi…" Sam mumbled in her sleep. Kaoru had to stop himself from squealing.

Hikaru looked off to the side. Haruhi sighed, "Get out, you two."

"Aw, why?" Kaoru perked a brow. "Because…" Haruhi sat up, "Um…" _'I can't exactly tell them she's not wearing pants… That'd just make their day…'_ She went to speak, but Hikaru beat her to it.

"Oh. She's half naked." Hikaru held up the sheet for his brother to see. "We should take pictures!" Kaoru sung happily. That was it for Haruhi, "OUT NOW!" She boomed, amazingly… She didn't wake her friend up. Hikaru and Kaoru made a mad dash for the door and just dodged a chair that Haruhi had thrown.

Haruhi breathed heavily as she turned to check on Sam-Chan. _'God, those damned twins…'_ She growled in her mind, leaning over Sam-Chan. "Ow…" Sam muttered. _'Did…Did he touch her?'_ Haruhi's mind raced, _'He wouldn't. Hikaru's not like that…'_

Haruhi leaned in closer, "Sam-Chan? Sami?" Suddenly, Sam turned her head towards Haruhi and their lips brushed just briefly. A tender, sweet, and unintentional fleeting kiss. Haruhi remained leaning over her, even when their lips had parted and Sam had rolled onto her stomach.

A raindrop fell from a damp dark green leaf and landed on a soft luscious grass blade below.  
_'Raindrop kisses…'_


End file.
